


Fluttering~Motion

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Butterflies [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Junk, M/M, Past Relationship(s), markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Mark had always been told that the butterflies in your stomach never lasted. He knew now they were wrong.





	Fluttering~Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Got7 in ages...but here I am again. I blame Cathniss and Mark.

Growing up Mark had been told that love always brought butterflies to your stomach, a storm only you could feel brewing in your belly. One that would fade away in time, that never lasted once the quiet of life together weighed them down. He'd thought maybe his parents were trying to tell his sisters about it because why would he get butterflies? That was before he'd thought girls were more than cootie infested aliens. Still all of his siblings and him had been gathered up one rainy afternoon to talk about it. A telling of romance he just hadn't gotten at the time.

It wasn't until he was older, wiser and no longer scared of cooties that he understood. It happened when he saw her for the first time. She was cute, a smidge older, and not interested. But he knew then what his parents had meant. And with time just like they said the butterflies faded. Slipping off into the storm of hormones that kept his eyes wandering well into his youth. 

The years led to many butterflies each occurrence shorter than the last. The feelings fading away as well. Until he reached JYPE where there was no room for butterflies, hormones, or feelings of that kind. The training was strict and adjusting hard enough without the added pressure of thinking about feelings. The only butterflies he wanted to feel were the ones before he got on stage. 

All of that changed when he met Jackson. It had been raining so he’d been out with his umbrella when the new trainee came and he’d never experienced the butterflies that strongly. They beat against his stomach as if trying to pull him forward, towards the new boy who smiled widely at him. It turned out they hadn’t been necessary as Jackson had demanded they get ice cream and get to know each other within the first hour of meeting. 

From there things had been like no other relationship he’d had before. Jackson was different and the butterflies he brought with him were like a slow bubble in his stomach, one that wouldn’t allow him to relax. It took some getting used to, being attracted to the younger boy. Adjusting to the soft smiles and not so quiet admissions of attraction that he wasn’t sure were genuine for quite some time. 

It wasn’t until that first kiss that he’d really believed Jackson, it had been quite a moment really looking back. Back then the butterflies had erupted anew beating their way into his chest and throat stopping his words. The only thing he’d been able to do was kiss him back.

After that it seemed like everything had fallen into place. They were suddenly Markson, a ship that sailed all on it’s own. There were still ups and downs like in every relationship before. Yet unlike all the relationships before the butterflies never left, not entirely. 

They were still there when Jackson paused mid rant with whoever he was talking to and just looked at him, all soft and whipped when he caught him doing the same. Or they crept up on him when they were cuddling close surrounded by the members and Jackson would whisper something sweet in his ear. They fluttered in his stomach every time the younger threw him a heated look across the room. Or any time Jackson moaned his name when they joined as one.

It wasn’t until Jackson that Mark thought his parents could have been wrong about the butterflies. They’d said they would fade away with time. Replaced by little moments of contentment and peace with your partner. They were right that those feelings came too. Yet the butterflies stayed an ever constant but they weren’t the same as the first wave of nervous ones that had him questioning. Instead they were a soft swirl that reminded him that Jackson was his. 

A sort of reminder that even when they were separated by oceans the smooth tone of Jackson’s voice got him. Or that even though they’d spent a week or more apart that he was more than eager to see him. That the little things between them still mattered so much to him. To both of them he knew. 

It had been years now yet still the butterflies persisted, raging in his stomach every so often at the smallest of things. Right now the butterflies were swarming as they lay in bed, a long day behind them. Their fingers as intertwined as their bodies naked beneath the covers. Jackson was on the borderline of sleep yet his thumb was rubbing against his hand, snuggling closer. In this moment Mark knew he would never let go of this feeling, butterflies and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, good or bad always welcomed.
> 
> Edited.


End file.
